Dancing in the Dark
by ChristineFrollophile
Summary: Another Fresme one-shot of mine inspired by the Tony Jay song of the same title.


A/N: I absolutely love the CD Tony Jay did "Poets on Broadway", which was changed to "Speaking on Broadway". It truly is a gem of a find! Extremely therapeutic; Tony's deep voice can soothe away any stressful moment. One particular song is called "Dancing in the Dark". It is, in one word, haunting. I was inspired by it to write a short story. I can so see Frollo sing-saying the lyrics to Esmeralda. I dedicate this story to all Fresme fans, but especially to my Kara boo. Love you very much, girlie and always! ;) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With slow leaden steps up the grande staircase, continuing further on down corridors, a solemn tall figure glides along. The day seemed to have dragged on mercilessly. Unending court case upon court case. Nothing would please the minister more than to emerge into his private chambers he shared with his wife, sequester himself away from the cruel world and just spend some quality time with her. The thought of his beloved Esmeralda brought a faint grin upon his features, hastening his stride. How he loved her so! In time she too had returned that love. It was a very slow process, but the end result was nothing short of absolute bliss.

Upon entering the bed chamber, he was most surprised to find it completely darkened, safe for the silvery light of the moon filtering in through the open balcony doors. Even the fireplace was not lit...how most peculiar. Only a lone candle had been lit that sat upon his desk. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the gloom, he scanned about his surroundings, searching for his wife. A soft click of the washroom door behind him made him turn. Her shadowy form emerged, even in the darkness it was clear she was wearing a white negligee. There was a certain ghost-like charm about her as she approached him.

**"Welcome back home, Claude. I have been looking forward to your return. Tonight I wish to dance in the dark."**

A small quirk of his brow formed followed with a smirk. _Ah, the little minx! _

**"Sounds like the perfect past time for this evening, my love."**

The sound of her soft laughter filled the chamber.

**"Are you sure we are talking about the same kind of dancing in the dark?"**

She so enjoyed teasing him, knowing full well just where his mind was at. Frollo chuckled softly as well.

**"Vertical dancing can indeed lead to the horizontal kind...especially when that couple is you and I... but no, my love. I know exactly what kind of dance you speak of."**

The gypsy crosses her arms as she gazes up at him.

**"Do you now? Well, we haven't danced in quite some time. When was the last time, our wedding day? You might not remember how."**

His eyes narrow slightly as he removes his hat, placing it down onto his desk nearby. They both are standing near the darkened fireplace. Moving closer towards her, he places his hand upon her waist while with the other, he takes hold of her hand. Her breath hitches slightly at his suddenness

**"Nonsense...I remember everything..."**

His deep voice drawled out as he slowly glided about the chamber with Esmeralda in his arms. Sweeping close by to his desk he blew out the lone candle; it plunged them both completely in darkness... allowing them to dance...dancing in the dark...

**"You do remember."**

She whispered softly more to herself than to him. Esmeralda leaned in against him, taken aback by how light on his feet her husband was. The moon continued to cast a silvery glow in through the balcony doors as they glided along the floor. As they danced close, practically cheek to cheek, he whispered deeply, almost haunting-like;

**"Hear this heart of mine. Make yours part of mine. Dear one, tell me that we're one..."**

Even with all they had been through, Esmeralda still had the tendency to have a tough exterior. The moment Frollo whispered these words deeply against her, she could feel her knees buckle slightly. It had struck such a cord within her. She could actually feel herself blush hotly at each word that flowed off his lips. His voice was like velvet, drifting like a dangerous serpent over her body; seeping deeply into her mind like a poisonous vapor. She could actually feel her body begin to shiver at each syllable he uttered.

The moment he felt her body shudder in his arms he knew better to ask if she was cold. This sensation within her had nothing to do with the temperature of the chamber! Pressing himself close, he leaned down to nibble upon her ear, continuing to whisper softly, killing her slowly with his words.

**"Looking for the light of a new love...to brighten up the night. I have you love...and we can face the music together...dancing in the dark..."**

Frollo's baritone voice drawled deeply against her, his hot breath washed over her, causing goosebumps along her bronze skin. His hand lightly caressed her waist in a circular motion.

**"Dancing...in the dark..."**

_Oh, dear God, what was he doing! _ Esmeralda felt her eyes flutter closed on their own accord. She sank deeper into his embrace, drinking in every honey-dipped word that fell from his lips..._and into her ear_. Slowly she brought her hand up to hold the back of his neck, it also helped steady herself. Her head literally felt like it was swimming at this point! She turned ever so slowly, pressing her back into his chest. Grunting slightly at her movement, he continued to hold her steady. She began to grow limp in his embrace. His arms encircle her waist as he sways gently, his lips lightly kiss her neck.

**"Je t'aime, Esmeralda...maintenant et pour toujours..."**

This caused the dancer's body to shudder further. Absolute and pure torture! Never had she been able to endure the power of his voice. It invaded her soul, grasping and clutching her tightly. Her eyes desperately wanted to open, but she no longer had the strength to do so. In a trance-like state she found her voice, calling out his name.

**"Claude...please..."**

With one hand still wrapped around her waist protectively, the other closed over her hand she had brought up towards his neck. He took hold of her hand, raising it up towards his face. Her soft palms lightly caressed his cheek.

**"Esmeralda..."**

His voice came out in an almost deepened whisper, half singing her name. Esmeralda was quite certain this wicked man would bring about her undoing. If he told her right now to jump off the roof of the Palace of Justice, she would blindly do so in a heart beat! Anything to please the owner of that voice. The dancer felt her eyes flutter open as she gently turned around to look up at him. Through dazed eyes she merely nodded her head. She was his...completely and deeply his...

Her footing became quite unstable as she stood in front of him causing him to wrap his arms tightly around her waist. She was beginning to swoon something fierce the longer he held her like that. With his eyes now completely adjusted to the darkness he could see the dazed look on her. He merely smirked at this as he slowly tilted her backward, her slender body completely supported in his arms. His free hand gently caressed her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her, knowing full well this would surely send her over the edge. His kiss indeed sent liquid fire all through her very core, but she hungrily returned the contact as best as she could.

It was clear his poor wife could no longer endure standing. Bending down just a little, he gathered her limp body up into his arms, lifting her off her feet. He nuzzled his nose against her playfully, kissing her tenderly as he walked towards their bed. Briefly her eyes widened at being swept off her feet, but then relaxed against his soft robes as the feeling of his kisses continued. Warmth and desire pooled deeply within her; she needed him...

His desire for his gypsy wife had grown to considerable heights during their little dance; peaking dangerously when he swept her up into his arms. It was clear she wanted him just as deeply as he wanted her. In the dark of night, in this vast chamber, the two indulged each other's desires to the fullest extent. What felt like blissful eternity eventually reached its climax. They both slowly returned from whence they commenced...exhausted, but satisfied. The couple lay silently entwined together, merely enjoying the other's company. Sleep slowly began to seep its way over the both of them. All from a mere dance...dancing in the dark...


End file.
